


Ain't Too Flawless

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha!Chase, Breeding, Heat Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bite, Mating Run, Omega!Jack, brief mention of cum inflation, but lots of foreplay, low fertility vs insane dragon alpha cum, mentions of mpreg, pure smut kiddos, the cum always wins, the cum obviously, tho Jack swears up and down it isn't impossible, who will win???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: Jack goes into heat. Again....It's not as bad this time around. At least the damn thing is good forsomething.





	Ain't Too Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo back at it again with some sweet Chack smut. If you haven't already ready the fic by Everyday_Im_Preaching that was based on a similar prompt, you totally should!!! It's located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708502). Tho of course Preacher is kind of the mother of Chack and if you aren't already reading her stuff then what are you doing with your life?? 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Sometimes, it really sucks being the only omega super villain in the entire world. At least, the only one actually good at being bad as far as Jack knows.

 

Maybe it has something to do with all those stereotypes of omegas being soft and fragile, naturally maternal. They’re supposed to be all warm and inviting, perfect little fuck dolls for their big strong alphas, and perfect doting mothers for all the babies they pop out. But none of that shit is actually true, any omega can tell you, and if there are any omega villains Jack would be willing to bet his entire family fortune they use alpha pheromones to cover their natural scent.

 

Or maybe they’d go the smart way and just use scent blockers.

 

Jack though, he uses the pheromones. Because they make him smell like an alpha. They make him __threatening__ in a way the scent blockers never could or would.

 

Let’s be real. Without the pheromones those xiaolin runts would try to go easy on him, despite the fact that they’re all betas. And if they knew the actual truth? His dirty, omega secret? They’d probably try to convince him his evil doing isn’t something he __actually__ wants, the same way his parents had, that he’d be better off barefoot and pregnant and then he’d have to actually kill them or something just to prove a point.

 

So yes, he wears pheromones strong enough that they make him want to sneeze, and he sprays that shit all over his lab because other evil doers just __love__ popping in and out without warning.

 

It’s useful is what it is, but it comes with a hefty price.

 

Namely, that his body mistakes that constant scent of __alpha__ for a real one and sends him into heat more often than normal, like it thinks he’s newly mated and looking to get knocked up. Ha, fat chance, the albinism and his slew of other medical issues make him nearly infertile. Doesn’t stop the heats at all though. The real ones hit him at least once a month, and once a week or so he has little false starts that have him feeling nauseous and sweaty for hours.

 

They’ve gotten so bad that Jack has essentially made his bedroom into a panic room. The door seals and everything, keeping his scent from leaking out into the lab where someone else might catch it and make assumptions. The last thing he needs is Katnappe asking him where he’s keeping his omega. She’d probably laugh and ask if he was hiring someone, the bitch. The...what’s a female cat called? A queen? Yeah, he’ll stick with bitch.

 

Jack stares moodily at his ceiling and tries not to wriggle against his sheets. They feel too rough against his skin, prickly, but he’s steadfastly trying to ignore the siren call of the elaborately locked box next to his bed. This isn’t a real heat, and he’s not going to break down and use toys on himself. They’re not enough, and yet they’re simultaneously too good.

 

His heats are the only time he truly feels like an omega, wet and dripping and basically gagging for something to fill him up. He hates how full the toys make him, and how amazingly good that feels, hates that his body reacts so positively to it. What’s so great about having something giant shoved up your ass anyways? Nobody else seems to like it, at least not the way omegas supposedly do. The way he does.

 

Fuck, thinking about fucking himself silly is __not__ helping his resolve. Jack curls his fingers into the sheets and wills himself into stillness.

 

And of course that’s when he hears the wu alarm going off in his lab.

 

By some kind of miracle, he’s never been in the middle of a heat, false or not, when an alarm has gone off. He knows that statistically speaking it was bound to happen eventually, but that doesn’t make him happy about it.

 

Theoretically, he could just send some jackbots after the wu. But his bots have never won a fight without him, and he has evil plans damn it! Plans that just don’t work as well without magical artifacts.

 

Plans that he’s not going to put on hold just because of his stupid fucking biology.

 

Gritting his teeth, Jack pushes himself out of bed and stumbles towards the door to his lab. He needs a shower, knows he’s drenched in his own scent right now, but can’t spare much time if he wants to beat the others there. The best way to get a wu is to sneak off with it before the warriors even arrive. Dousing himself in more pheromones it is then.

 

Jack knows he’s made a mistake when he starts getting some serious vertigo on the flight there. He honestly feels like he’s going to fucking hurl and he’s so dizzy he can barely see.

 

He stumbles on his landing, and nearly falls to his knees. Shit, this is a real heat isn’t it? God, the last one had only been five days ago!

 

Fighting to keep his feet, Jack glares blearily down at his beeping tracker, attempting to make sense of where it’s telling him to go. There’s a cliff edge to his right, the wu couldn’t possibly be that way. Maybe it’s busted?

 

God maybe he should just go home and call it quits for today. He can get the next one when he doesn’t feel like a stiff breeze could knock him on his ass.

 

Speaking of his ass…Jack shifts his stance, and yeah, he’s wet. Christ this was a bad idea. Why does his biology hate him so damn much?

 

“Spicer.”

 

Jack whirls around at the smooth voice and nearly topples over with the movement.

 

“Chase?” he squeaks, because if there’s one person he doesn’t want to see him like this, it’s his childhood hero.

 

But there he is, looking gorgeous in his armor, the glossy black of his hair tossed casually over one shoulder. Jack feels his entire body thrum with the presence of an alpha. A strong, capable, __threatening__ alpha who could hold him down and __take-__

__

Chase’s nostrils flare.

 

Jack curses, already activating his helipack because he __needs to be gone like two whole minutes ago.__

But Chase reaches him first, because of course he does. A warm, leather clad hand closes around the back of Jack’s neck and everything goes black in a flood of hot, warm sensation.

At first Jack thinks he’s actually blacked out just from being touched, but when he blinks slowly, stupidly, he realizes he’s in Chase’s citadel.

 

Chase himself is a long, hard line of heat all along his front, his hand still on the nape of Jack’s neck, and Jack can’t help but to sway into him. His body feels like a live wire, all tension and sparks just beneath his skin, ready to be set off, and he __hates__  it.

 

“I’m going to cut your stupid alpha dick off,” Jack growls, but his voice comes out all soft and breathy.

 

Chase just hums, rubbing his fingers into Jack’s hair in a way that has the younger man practically melting. “You have done very well at hiding your true nature,” he praises, his voice softer and warmer than Jack has ever heard it. “I am rather ashamed I did not realize it sooner, though.”

 

Jack wants to reel back and spit fire, wants to punch Chase straight in the fucking jaw and show him just what his __true nature__ really is. But his body is lax and useless, and he can only grit his teeth and seethe.

 

“Come,” Chase continues. “Your heat is setting in and we need to rid you of that false scent.”

 

At that Jack actually manages to get his body to obey, just enough to help him jerk out of Chase’s hold, but it’s enough. “I’m not spending my heat with you,” he snaps, clumsy fingers fumbling for the controls of his helipack. If he can just get in the air-

 

Chase clicks his tongue. “I will respect your decision of course, but I cannot allow you to leave. You’d cause a riot in the streets, even as doused in alpha as you are.”

 

Jack narrows his eyes suspiciously. An alpha. Respecting an omega’s decision. Not only is it too good to be true, it’s fucking hilarious Chase thinks he would fall for that shit. But his fingers __finally__ find the right button and he can feel the motor churning to life at his back, the familiar clanging of gears, so none of it matters anyway.

 

He’s in the air before Chase can react. Flying makes him feel terrible, his whole body aching just from being aloft for a few seconds, but he has to get the hell out of here.

 

He doesn’t manage to get far.

 

He’s practically tackled back down to the cool, unforgiving marble. A warm body wraps around his, rolls them over as they hit the ground to take the brunt of the force, and Jack can only lay there and gasp.

 

Chase is making a weird, churring noise in the back of his throat. Jack stares up at him, at the strong arms boxing him in and the curtain of dark hair falling all around.

 

“Uh,” he says, because he’s getting a really strong hit of alpha like this, and it’s turning his brain to mush. Fuck, he’s going to have to throw these pants away. He can feel the material sticking to his ass already. The way his legs are spread, Chase settled in between them, really isn’t helping because his body __definitely__ thinks he’s about to get fucked.  

 

“Could you simply listen, for once in your short, miserable life?” Chase huffs.

 

“No,” Jack mutters back, still dazed.

 

“Are you going to run again if I let you up?”

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

Chase breathes out through his nose, a long, exasperated sigh. For a moment they just stare at each other, Jack panting slightly now and the warlord calm and steady. Finally, Chase shifts and for a second Jack thinks he might finally get his freedom. But then warm hips are sliding against his own and __oh oh oh.__

__

“Fuck!” Jack curses, body bowing up sharply because he can __feel__ how hard Chase is against him, the line of his dick huge and thick through the soft material of his pants.

 

__When did he even taken his armor off?__  Jack thinks hysterically, trying desperately not to roll his hips up to meet the pressure.

 

But just like that Chase is gone again, his body held carefully away so that they have no actual point of contact. Jack heaves for breath and stares wide eyed up at him.

 

“See?” Chase goads, amused. “I am obviously affected, but have I attacked you yet, Spicer? Except to keep you here I have been a perfect gentleman, and I will continue to be so for the duration of your stay. I have impeccable control.”

 

The pause between them is thick, and then Chase smirks, his teeth a little sharper than usual, a forked tongue flickering along his bottom lip. “Unless you’d prefer me not to be in control, of course.”

 

Jack lets out of a noise of absolute want that is belayed by the hands he pushes against Chase’s chest in order to get the warlord off of him. It only works because Chase willingly backs off; he wouldn’t have been able to move Chase any other way.

 

“Fuck, fine, whatever,” he relents, pushing himself up off the floor and ignoring the hand Chase offers him. He sways on his feet once he’s standing, dizzy and too hot in his skin. “Just let me…” There’s not even a great way to finish that sentence. Let him what? Fuck himself silly until the heat abates? But all of his toys are at home.

 

A hand at the small of his back guides him forward, steering him gently towards a large, cloth covered arch. “Come,” Chase’s voice says in his ear. “Let’s get you into the bath.”

 

Jack shivers despite himself, eyes slipping closed as his feet drag against the marble. “Fuck you,” he says weakly, but it only makes Chase laugh low and warm.

 

You’d think maybe he’d be a little more excited by this whole prospect, going through his heat here with Chase. Hell, even just being in Chase’s home, where everything smells so strongly of the alpha, should be exciting. Once upon a time he’d seriously considered trying to steal some of Chase’s clothing, just so he could keep it close when his heats hit. And he’d have gone through with it too, if he didn’t think Chase would have caught him in the act and then demanded answers Jack wouldn’t have been willing to give.

 

But he hates the idea, the fact that all of this is happening __because__ he’s an omega.

 

Chase has never shown even a scrap of interest in him before now. Absolutely none. But the moment he caught a whiff of Jack in heat, even under all the fake pheromones, it was like a flip was switched. Now Chase is all soft and insistent and weirdly __kind__ while also still being a domineering alpha asshole and Jack just…hates it. Fucking hates it with everything in him. Because Chase isn’t interested in him, Jack Spicer evil genius. He doesn’t care about Jack’s brains or his plans for world conquest, or even the wicked things he can do with a fucking circuit board. No. Chase just cares that he’s an __omega.__

__

It’s all anyone ever cares about, once they know.

 

Jack doesn’t realize he’s started crying until Chase makes this soft cooing noise, the kind an alpha makes to their distressed omega to calm them down. He pulls away from the hand at his back and stubbornly wipes at his eyes. Fucking hormones.

 

When he glances around again, he realizes they’re in a part of the citadel he’s never seen before. The air here is heavy and warm, humidity prickling at his skin. The more they walk, the heavier the air gets, until he feels like he’s almost breathing water.  It’s not necessarily uncomfortable. The moisture feels nice against skin gone over sensitized.

 

Chase pulls aside a satiny looking curtain, and beyond is the most luxurious bath Jack thinks he’s ever seen. There’s actual __waterfalls. Indoors.__

 

The floor is covered in glittering tiles, all spread out in intricate, mosaic designs and there are huge, clear pools set into the floor. The water in them is fragrant and steaming, and though Jack is still miserable and pissed, he’s still kind of really excited to get into one of those.

 

Chase’s hands on his shoulders, gently pulling his jacket off, make him jump. He curses quietly, then steps away from the handsy warlord.

 

“I can get naked by myself, thanks,” he snaps uncharitably.

 

Chase just raises an eyebrow at him and smirks. “Of course. But I can always help if you like.”

 

“No, no I would not like.” Even if his traitorous omega biology says otherwise. And his dick. And maybe his ass too. Jack scowls and puts even more distance between himself and Chase. “Can you like...go away?”

 

“And leave you alone here, in a place you are not familiar with, where you can easily overheat and pass out? No. But your modesty is...adorable.”

 

Adorable his ass. Jack sticks his tongue out because he doesn’t have a better response. He should say no, no to this whole situation.

 

“Really. I’m over a thousand years old,” Chase continues, unperturbed. “You think I haven’t seen the extents of the human body? Though exceptionally beautiful, you are fundamentally the same.”

 

__Beautiful__. Jack scowls at the word even as his heart trips over itself. Apparently even his internal organs are against him.

 

“Whatever,” he grumbles, then turns his back as he starts to strip. Better to just get it over with and, well, that water really does look enticing. When he’s finally using the stone steps built into the pool, and the water is brushing up over his body, enveloping him, he can’t help the almost pornographic sigh he lets out. It’s not enough, of course, but the heat inside him feels momentarily subdued, and his skin no longer feels like it’s buzzing, awaiting a touch that’s never going to come. He sinks in up to his neck, content, and lets his eyes fall shut.

 

Seconds, minutes, hours later, he feels a soft touch on his bare shoulder. Rather than jerking away from it like he wants to, he ends up leaning back.

 

“What?” he asks, managing to inject a note of peevishness into the one word.

 

Chase doesn’t say anything. The hand slips up into Jack’s hair, combing through it. A moment later there’s a cool sensation and then both of Chase’s hands are there, working something thick and fragrant across his scalp.

 

The touch is completely non-sexual but Jack still melts under it, wants to purr under the attention of those capable fingers. He can feel the contact all the way down to his toes, and has no choice but to lean against the edge of the pool and let Chase thoroughly wash his hair for him.

 

It’s not until the hands start drifting lower that he really comes back to himself. They’re soft on his throat, spreading the lavish, fragrant soap along his skin in slow, sensual drags. Across his shoulders, down the bits of his arms out of the water and then around to his chest. That’s the point when Jack sluggishly pulls himself away.

 

“Handsy,” he mutters, and Chase laughs behind him.

 

He dunks his head under the water to rinse, and when Jack turns around he’s met with the sight of Chase, pants rolled up, kneeling beside the pool. He’s leaning down to rinse his hands off in the water and when he catches Jack looking he offers a crooked smile. His hair is falling half across his face, the ends just touching the water, the light catching his sharp features and softening even the faint reptilian edges of his eyes.

 

Jack, for his part, nearly chokes on his tongue.

 

Chase’s smile just gets bigger, the asshole, and he leans back from the pool, sitting on his haunches. “Would you mind if I join you?” he asks. But Jack is busy staring at the way those thighs stretch the material of his pants, and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up.

 

“Yes!” he says after a moment, and then blushes a bright red all the way up to his hair roots. “I mean yes, I mind. Don’t you dare get naked.” Jack’s brain might actually explode at that point.

 

Rather than leave though, Chase just makes himself comfy right there by the pool, going so far as to sit right at the edge and trail his bare feet in the water. He looks comfortable here, at home.

 

Jack just sinks lower, wishing he’d had the foresight to at least keep his boxers or something. Now he can’t even bathe properly because it’d just be giving the warlord a show.

 

“You know,” Chase starts conversationally, and Jack’s stomach tightens in fear because oh god, here we go. “When I was young, we had very different views on gender.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Jack says, eyeing the exit.

 

“Omegas were prized of course, but more importantly they were feared. As they should be.”

 

That makes Jack freezes. Chase notices, of course, shooting him a quick smirk before continuing. “I find modern’s society lack of fear entirely distasteful. Have you ever encountered an omega protecting their young? Ferocious, to put it lightly. Often prone to ripping throats out with their teeth when pushed to it. But an omega is to be feared all year round, from the time they’re born to the day they die. Formidable in battle and able to twist any stupid alpha into doing their bidding.”

 

Jack snorts. “Still sounds pretty sexist, if you ask me.” The idea of the seductress omega is nothing new to him. Though of course the movies and shit always present those omegas as bad and morally reprehensible, just waiting for that _ _one__  particular alpha to come straighten them out.

 

Chase’s shoulders roll in a fluid shrug. “Perhaps. I don’t know what this era considers…’sexist’, exactly. But omegas once held much power, and I mourn that loss. More than anything though, I mourn the loss of mating runs.”

 

A pause, and then, “Mating runs?” The words slip out before Jack can stop them, but he really can’t help himself. He’s always been an inquisitive little shit.

 

And of course Chase doesn’t even really need the excuse to keep talking, but he takes it happily. “Yes. They were rituals for when an alpha found an omega they wanted to claim, or vice versa. They weren’t always permanent bonds, but often were. Essentially the omegas ran, and the alphas attempted to hunt them down. It was a test to prove oneself. If the alpha failed, then they had no right to the omega they desired. Many omegas often went so far as to attempt to fight off their suitors, not to discourage them, but to ensure they had the strongest, most virile mate possible.”

 

Images spring unbidden to Jack’s mind, of being hunted, not like an animal, but as an equal. Of fighting off some faceless alpha, keeping them on their toes, putting them through their paces, and only allowing them to win once he was satisfied.

 

He shakes his head before he can get too far into the fantasy.

 

“Yeah, whatever old man,” he grumbles. “Look, can I get out of here already or what? Please tell me you have towels in this place.”

 

Chase cocks an eyebrow, amused, but stands anyways. He wanders off but is back a moment later with the biggest, fluffiest towel Jack has ever seen in his entire life. And he’s a spoiled ass rich kid.

 

He still grumbles when he snatches it out of Chase’s hand, holding it in front of himself as he climbs back up the stone steps. Chase stands a respectful distance away, still cool and calm and fucking amused as Jack wraps the thing around himself and tries not to sink into it.

 

“Okay, now what? I’m clean, can I go home now?” Even as he says it though, Jack can feel his heat creeping back under his skin. The divine water had subdued it, but it had only been lurking, ready to strike again as soon as it was able.

 

Chase’s mouth twitches down into a frown. “I’m afraid not, Jack.” And damn, he even sounds kind of remorseful, but its ruined entirely by the way he suddenly crowds into Jack’s space, his nose trailing down the side of Jack’s neck and back up again.

 

The sound Jack makes is most definitely a squeak but he’ll deny it till his dying day.

 

“Excuse you!” he snaps, gripping his towel tighter around himself and shuffling away.

 

Chase just lets out a low breath, eyes opening slowly from where they must have slipped closed. His pupils are dilated, irises gone dark. “You smell…” he starts, stops, seems to try and gather himself. “The false pheromones are gone. I never imagined you would smell so enticing. It suits you.”

 

Despite himself, Jack can feel himself flush at that. Not even just his face no, because hello his body still hates him, but all of him lights up at the praise. It makes him squirm in place, even as he says, “Gross, stop smelling me!”

 

Chase isn’t getting the memo though, prowling forward looking like a shark that’s caught the scent of blood in the water. “You’ve always been enticing,” he murmurs, voice gone low, a little rough. “Always tested my strength. But now…”

 

“Wait,” Jack says, before the warlord has a chance to start waxing poetic or whatever. “What do you mean, ‘always’?”

 

God, his heat isn’t affecting only himself this time. Chase visibly struggles for a second or two before he seems to reign himself in, spine straightening, hands clasping behind his back. It looks like it takes effort, but Jack refuses to be sympathetic. Chase fucking brought this on himself.

 

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Chase says after a moment.

 

“Meaning…what. That you liked the false pheromone smell too?”

 

At that, Chase’s nose wrinkles a little. “Not exactly. I found it rather distasteful, but I enjoyed the subtle scent underneath, what I now understand to be the one you were trying to hide all along.”

 

The __omega__ scent.

 

“I am very pleased to find your real scent so much more pleasant. Seducing you will be much easier now.”

 

Jack wants to object, because there’s nothing __easy__ about him. But then his brain gets all hung up on the meaning behind that sentence and his jaw snaps shut with an audible click.

 

“Surprised?” Chase seems to have forgotten his promise again, because he’s crowding into Jack’s space, one huge, warm hand sliding over the omega’s cheek to cup his jaw. “I wanted you even when I thought you an alpha, Jack Spicer.”

 

Jack’s mouth is completely dry, his brain short circuiting. But his body. His __body__ knows what it wants, and it sways into Chase’s touch, his skin on fire now, dampness spreading between his ass cheeks.

 

“Wooing another alpha is tedious, but doable. It would have taken years to complete, but now? Now-”

 

“I’m __easier,__ ” Jack finishes, and this time the word doesn’t quite feel like an insult anymore. Not in this context. It doesn’t mean he’s a slut, or that his body is literally designed to take a knot. It doesn’t mean he should be falling at anyone’s feet.

 

It means that those __years__ Chase was going to put into him, was __willing__ to put into him, are no longer necessary.

 

Chase smiles, a hint of fang peeking out over his bottom lip. But Jack can feel his own lips twitching into a smirk, his stomach going tight and fluttery

 

“But not __too__ easy,” he murmurs, and it’s exciting to watch Chase’s expression change, the way his jaw goes a little slack with want, a challenge flashing in his eyes.

 

And then Jack is __gone__.

 

The citadel certainly isn’t home, and he’s never been in the inner workings before, but he’s kind of a genius so navigating it isn’t really all that hard.

 

His bare feet slap against the stone floor, and he consciously makes an effort to run lighter. He doesn’t want to make this any easier on Chase. Still, he can’t help throwing his head back and laughing as he runs, even if it costs him precious oxygen. This is __exhilarating__ because he can feel Chase’s presence, not just behind him, but all around, in every stone in the walls and floors. He can feel the heat, and the desire, and the rush of pursuit pounding through his blood.

 

Jack goes skidding around a corner and then belatedly remembers the towel he has clutched around himself. Thinking quickly, he balls it up and throws it down a side passage. It won’t trip Chase up for long, but if he’s using his sense of smell it’ll throw him off for a second or two. The move leaves him completely naked. But, well, he’s not exactly going to need clothes at the end of this is he?

 

The hall he’s running down expands with a suddenness the startles Jack, leaving him to nearly tumble into a green, luscious garden. There’s a skylight far above, the glass stained in soft, pastel colors that give the huge room an ethereal feeling.

 

Jack’s never been a nature kind of guy, so he doesn’t recognize any of the plants as he darts between them, huge, green leaves slipping along his bare skin and making his shiver. He’s hoping their strong earthy and floral scents will mask his own.

 

There’s a sudden shift behind him though, and Jack can’t really tell exactly what it is. He just __knows,__ suddenly and with a deep certainty, that Chase is right there, close enough to touch. Thinking fast, Jack veers to the side, kicking up dirt under his feet as he vaults over a bed of purple flowers and then ducks under the branches of a short, stubby tree. He pauses there, heart racing and breath coming too quickly (he’s never claimed to be perfectly in shape, okay?). But no more clues are forthcoming, even as he strains his ears.

 

Warm hands find his hips and Jack startles, breath hitching as he’s tugged back against a broad chest.

 

“Foolish omega,” a warm voice says into his ear. “Giving up already?”

 

“Never,” Jack retorts, and then drives a sharp elbow into Chase’s side. The alpha lets out a satisfying __oomph__  and Jack twists in his hold, trying to sweep Chase’s feet out from underneath him.

 

It doesn’t work of course. Chase’s stance is too solid, but it does give Jack some space to work with. He could try and run again, but Chase is so close he’d probably just get tackled instead, so maybe tackling the alpha is a better approach?

 

His indecision costs him. Before he knows what’s happening he’s been tossed over one black clad shoulder, a strong arm tight around his waist.

 

“Hey!” he yelps, and then chokes a little when Chase swats his ass playfully.

 

“Hush. I’ve won fair and square,” Chase admonishes.

 

Jack wriggles around, trying to kick at the alpha, and when that doesn’t work he reaches down and pinches Chase’s ass as hard as he can.

 

It doesn’t quite have the effect Jack was looking for, but it does make Chase jump a little in surprise, and that’s all Jack needs to eel his way out of the hold.

 

“Ha!” he cheers, and then laughs when Chase growls at him. He’s running before Chase has a chance to scoop him up again, feet slipping in the dirt of the garden.

 

Of course, he doesn’t make it far. A hot, huge body crashes into him, knocking him down and to the side, and warm arms break his fall. He’s still laughing as Chase flips him over, his fingers scorching where the brush Jack’s hips, his sides, the soft paunch of his stomach.

 

Chase’s pupils are blown and his eyes are huge and dark, intense. There’s something feral in the faint twist of his lips, the too sharp teeth in his mouth. Jack smiles up at him, enchanted, then wraps his legs around Chase’s hips and deftly flips them over.

 

Being perched on top of his alpha ( _ _his__ ) is really doing things for Jack’s heat. His head is going a little fuzzy, hips mindlessly grinding down in tiny, stuttered circles. Still, he smirks. “Didn’t think I’d take it easy on you, did you?”

 

Chase’s hands find his hips again, stilling him. “Never, Jack,” he rumbles, voice gone alpha rough and making Jack shiver all over.

 

“We should do this again, when I have time to prepare.” His brain is already running with ideas, plans to throw Chase off his scent, inventions to keep the warlord busy while Jack sneaks off. This purely physical test wasn’t even at all, but if Jack is given a chance to bring his mental prowess into play he’s sure he can keep Chase at bay for a lot longer.

 

His momentary distraction is all it takes for Chase to flip them over again, this time bringing his weight down to bear on top of Jack to keep him place.

 

“Focus,” the alpha growls. “You can plan later. Right now __I’m__ here, and I intend on breeding you. Thoroughly.”

 

Jack’s breath is already starting to go ragged. “Yeah,” he says on an exhale, too busy focusing on the feeling of Chase’s clothing against his bare skin to really pay attention to what’s coming out of his mouth. “Yeah, yes, that sounds good let’s definitely do that.”

 

Chase eyes him a moment, like he thinks Jack will try to slip off again. He must be able to tell that Jack isn’t planning on going anywhere though, not with Chase’s scent in his nose and his heat thrumming under his skin singing __alpha alpha alpha__ and __yes yes yes__.

__

The warlord sits up, pulling his shirt up and off in a fluid motion that has Jack’s mouth watering. __Fuck__ that is a lot of muscles, all rippling under olive skin, marred only here and there by white scar tissue. Jack traces one of those scars with a finger tip, a large slash just above Chase’s waistband.

 

Chase pushes his hand away gently, but only so he can reposition them so that Jack’s legs are spread open on either side of the alpha’s hips.

 

This should be the point where Jack’s embarrassment and anxiety kicks in. He’s never had sex before, and he’s definitely never had this kind of intense focus turned on him, those dark eyes roaming his body like Chase wants to devour him. He’s never been entirely proud of his body either, skin way too goddamn pale, frame small and lanky except for those places his omega biology decided he needed to be all soft and doughy.

 

Instead of embarrassed though, instead of covering the sight of his cock, already hard and dripping against his stomach, he presses his hips up, legs splaying wider. Presenting for his alpha. His body feels molten hot and his inner omega preens. He almost wants to turn over and present properly, ass in the air, ready to be bred, but then he wouldn’t get to watch Chase’s face. Watch those lips curl in satisfaction, see the hungry gleam in those dark eyes.

 

“Beautiful,” Chase says, hands smoothing up Jack’s torso in a touch that’s far too light. Jack whines, high and plaintive and Chase hushes him gently. “Quiet, little one. Good things come to those who wait.”

 

Jack wants to complain because hello, his heat is setting in here. Pretty soon he’s going to be mindless and desperate, and he’s already well on his way to that point. There is no __waiting__.

 

He snorts instead. “Did you just refer to your knot as ‘good things’? Lame, man.”

 

Chase smirks, all sharp teeth and warning. “You won’t be saying that when I’m buried inside you and you’re wailing for it.”

 

Jack throws his head back, bearing his throat, and simultaneously hooks his heels together around Chase’s back to try and tug him closer. “C’mon alpha, __please__. I want to…I’m not going to remember anything soon, and I want to remember at least part of my first time.”

 

It doesn’t have the desired effect. Chase just coos, soft and low, and leans down to trail his lips over Jack’s throat. “I promise, this will be very memorable,” he murmurs, and then takes the thin flesh between his teeth and __bites__.

 

Jack keens, body bowing up into the bite, simultaneously too much and not enough. It’s not where a mating bite would go but it’s close enough and his entire body throbs with the pain of it.   

 

Right when it becomes unbearable Chase finally lets go, and then peppers the the mark with soft, tiny kisses. Jack can already feel a bruise blooming there, and he thinks there might be a few places where Chase’s teeth broke skin. There’s no way he can leave without everyone seeing him knowing __exactly__ what he was up to.

 

He never would have tagged Chase as the possessive type, but as the alpha’s lips find his own, he can’t bring himself to care.

 

The kiss starts slow but doesn’t stay that way for long. Jack melts under it, can feel how wet he’s getting just from the feeling of Chase’s tongue in his mouth. He doesn’t realize he’s started whining again until Chase pulls back and peppers kisses across his face, cooing softly.

 

Jack just hiccups. “I’m in __heat__ you asshole! Can we please move past the foreplay already?” Hadn’t that been the point of the mating run to begin with?

 

Chase huffs, exasperated. “I guess I’ll just have to wait for the privilege to eat you out then.”

 

That gives Jack pause, but then the burning in his body suddenly kicks up another notch, killing half his remaining brain cells in one go and he doesn’t __care__ about the dirty promises Chase can make him, he just wants the alpha _ _inside__  him already.

 

He must say some of that out loud because cool fingers pet along his cheek. “Poor omega, I didn’t realize you were so far gone or I wouldn’t have teased you so.”

 

“Yes you would have. You’re a prick,” Jack says mulishly, but it’s ruined by the breathless gasp that follows when he feels Chase shift, feels something hot and wet and __huge__ press against his thigh. “Oh god. Oh god __please.__ ”

 

Chase hums, but he’s hooking Jack’s knee over his arm, hair brushing over Jack’s skin as he looks down to watch what he’s doing. He hasn’t even bothered to take his damn pants off.

 

Jack is starting to babble again, but then he can feel Chase’s tip pressing against him and everything in him shudders to a sudden stop. His mouth falls open soundlessly, his skin suddenly alive with electricity as Chase pushes slowly, oh so slowly, into his pliant body.

 

When Chase is flush against him, all the way in, Jack can feel his entire frame shudder in relief. It’s so __good__  and yeah it hurts a little, because Chase is fucking __huge__ but Jack’s body is literally designed to accommodate something that large. It’s like a piece of him was missing and has now slotted back into place, everything in him singing with how __right__ this feels, being connected to Chase this way.

 

And then the alpha actually starts to __move.__ It’s slow at first, even as Chase bears his teeth, the rolling of his hips soft and even, building up, teasing.

 

Jack slams his head back against the ground and moans and shudders, then digs his heels into Chase’s hips. “ _ _Please__ ,” he grinds out, desperate. He __needs__ more. He needs Chase pounding into him, claiming him, marking and taking and absolutely wrecking him.

 

Chase seems happy enough to oblige his omega. He growls low in his threat, threatening and hungry, then takes Jack’s hips in his big, warm hands and __slams__ into him.

 

Jack howls, body bowing tight as Chase pounds into him with all of his alpha strength. He knows he’ll have hand shaped bruises on his pale skin come morning, but the idea just makes him harder, if that’s even possible.

 

Pleasure is racing up his spine in lighting sharp bolts, in time with the way Chase shoves in and out of him. He feels sloppy and wet, his hole practically dripping slick around that fat cock. It shoves rudely against his prostate, over and over again until the feeling of it is so damn good it’s almost unbearable. He’s pretty sure he’s dribbling cum all over his stomach, coming and yet not because there’s just not enough of a reprieve for his body to truly orgasm.

 

“Is this what you needed, omega?” Chase growls, and Jack spurts more cum at the sound of that voice gone rough and feral.

 

“Yes, yes, __god__ ,” he whines, and then wails as a particularly harsh thrust has him seeing stars.

 

“Needed __me__ , buried in your hungry little cunt-”

 

Jack cuts him off, hands gone weak with pleasure reaching for those broad shoulders, pulling them down down down. Clumsily he tries to press Chase to his bared throat, aches for the feeling of sharp teeth in his throat, the one last missing piece of the puzzle.

 

Chase’s rhythm stutters, his breath knocked out of his in a harsh sound of desire. For a moment he seems to hesitate, unsure, maybe wondering if this is what Jack really wants.

 

But Jack arches his throat again, chin tipped as far back as he can get it and pours everything into a soft omegian noise of __want.__

 

Those sharp teeth close on his throat, and Jack blacks out.

 

oOo

 

He comes to a few minutes later, Chase still fucking viciously into him, muttering softly under his breath. Jack’s neck feels wet and sticky with blood, but his body is singing, content, and he passes out again.

 

oOo

 

When Jack finally wakes up properly, it’s to an intense sensation of __pressure.__

 

He shifts under the heavy weight of another body and whines at the feeling of something tugging on his hole. Chase’s knot. It has to be the size of the alpha’s fist because Jack’s body aches from the sheer size of it. Yet it also puts constant pressure on his prostrate, and that paired with the vague, strange feeling of Chase coming inside him is enough to keep his dick hard and his body producing slick.

 

Chase shifts, his elbows bracketing Jack’s body, and smiles down at the omega. His eyes are still dark and intense, sweat on his brow. “There you are,” he murmurs, one finger trailing along Jack’s cheek.

 

Jack wriggles his hips a little, curious, and then winces. That is…a lot of cum being pumped into him. He feels almost bloated with it.

 

Chase just looks smug and Jack bats good naturedly at him. “Don’t get too excited. The chances of me getting pregnant are slim to none.”

 

There’s more than a hint of dragon to Chase’s smirk. “We’ll see about that, Spicer.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw, I take prompts over on tumblr!


End file.
